With the proliferation of portable electronic devices, there has been accompanying growth in messaging applications. Far beyond traditional email and short messaging service (SMS), there are now a plethora of instant messaging applications, as well as a plethora of messaging platforms entirely internal to accounts maintained within major social networking sites such as Facebook™, Twitter™ and Google+™.